Roses have thorns
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: "He that plants thorns must never expect to gather roses." Sesshomaru did it alright. To save himself from any responsibility he resorts to passive aggressive tactics. Creating a whole new load of craziness to ensue, Rin swearing to never trust again. Creating action, violence, a feisty passionate romance...with a twisted twist.
1. Planted

_Hey there :) I wanted to take a stab at new fanfic that wasn't cliche or over done. Before anyone says anything I just want you all to know this is MY fanfic and you know what if it DOES get too cliche or overdone then w/e I'm not trying to help the masses. I'm not writing for pay and you are certainly not my boss. Comments and critique are AMAZING but trolling and the like is NOT and I'll just delete you message :D_

_Anyways, these characters do NOT belong to me. Please enjoy. :D_

* * *

**Roses have thorns Chapter 1**

_"He that plants thorns must never expect to gather roses."_

Planted

"Where are we going Sesshomaru?" Rin waddled running toward him and Jaken. The road had become quiet as darkness peered over the valley, and they had been traveling for hours. Sesshomaru looked at her with stern dark eyes. "Rin, We're headed to a village in the east." Rin stared at the demon and gave a courteous nod. Following him closes without question as she usually did. The road ahead would not be easy for Rin was in for the day of her life.

It had been 3 years since the defeat of Naraku and they had for the past few years been maintaining Sesshomaru's vast land and kingdom. But the lord knew that their calling would soon end. For his mother was resigning as ruler and Sesshomaru was to take her place. He most certainly could not afford to take care of Rin anymore.

And he knew he had to let her go, he could not have a child in his midst as a ruler. It would be unwise and unfit, and absolutely inappropriate. And he and Jaken both agreed to this decision despite Jaken's upset position on the ruling. He was going to take her to the village where Kagome had hailed. He knew if Rin were to leave she most likely would go there. At least he thought so, and he really didnt like the idea of telling her before they reached their destination.

"Jaken, Rin, Lets stay here for the night." He stopped in his tracks then started walking again. "Jaken, start a fire...then follow me." Walking away. Jaken gave a small nod "Y-yes m'lord..." Jaken hurried along to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru facing the river, staring at the stars in their reflection. "Jaken... we are getting closer, we must make this a short and simple goodbye." Jaken nodded sadly and looked upon the ground. "We will take her there... say we will stay the night... and leave before she wakes that dawn." Jaken looked up in surprise and gawked.

"Bu-but m'lord!" He couldn't believe Sesshomaru could be so heartless. Well, maybe he could but not to Miss Rin... the girl who had been their companion for such a long time. Sesshomaru had shot him an evil glare... piping down the small kappa demon. "Yes, M'lord." With a humble low bow he headed back for camp to see a teary eye'd Rin sitting just in ears length.

"W-what...?!" Rin's usual carefree disposition left her eyes and pure betrayal sunk in. Her lord was going to abandon her?! "You... M'..." Rin turned to run. All she wanted to do was get away from this traitor. She couldn't believe the man she loved was going to give her away. Drop her off like un-wanted junk.

A weed in the midst of flowers.

"Are you just going to let her get away m'lord?!" Jaken squawked running around crazily. " Its none of my concern what Rin chooses to do anymore." Sesshomaru muttered coldly. "Let us go." They walked away heading back to the west. For Sesshomaru's lands, to his rightful palace.

Now as rin ran aimlessly through the woods, crying, wanting anything BUT to be back in that horrid village with her Lord.

**"YOU ARE NOT MY LORD ANYMORE YOU TRAITOR!"** She shouted. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, then picked right back up to his pace.

He knew that leaving her would have not been pleasant. He had not, however, realized how much. And for some reason it disturbed him thoroughly.

Rin gave a pant, weeping a little more. Pushing past thick brush and falling forward into a pile of dead thorns. A loud scream of inner turmoil and outer wounds...

_I loved you, I fell in love with you._

_But I never got to tell you._

_How this feels to not be with you._

_even for this short hour or two._

_My heart beats only for you. _

_But now there isn't time for rue..._

_My heart now only cries for you._

_I hate you, I fell to hate you_

_How this burns, my hate for you._

_Even for this minute or two._

_My heart still longs for you._

* * *

Smoke from a great village close by, a rich guarded village with beautiful buildings and ornate temples, Dojo's and an onsen. In the castled that fortresses the village was room, incense lit and tea served. Two beautiful kimono clad women stand guard a shoji screens with red gold and black lacquers. A rich, powerful village. The ninja village of Ja-shuen.

"Go my son, go to find the weapon of shirako." An older male in grey hakama ordered in a loud clear voice. "Last night you're sister senior lost her blade in a great battle with the snake demon hebisuke." The voice was so powerful but quiet it was something that rang in you're head for minutes after spoken.

"Go to the valley of thorns, find Hebisuke, kill his mate. Avenge you're sisters great injury. And bring back her blade."

A pound of his fist on the floor sounded, his voice making the room quake the two women jolting. The younger ninja in front of him not moving a smudge.

"Yes master." With that a cloud of smoke and the younger male in his presence disappeared.

Jumping branch to branch towards the valley of thorns, were the souls of beautiful maidens haunt any man who lay foot on its grounds.

The man made charge through the branches a foot, stopping in his tracks he saw something writhing, whimpering in his midst.

A young maiden with large 3 inch thorns pushed all throughout her small body. One that was right through her arm and even one through her foot. He watched in awe at the young beauty who was badly injured. She gave a loud cry as voices from the vines of thorns crept around her.

"Girl, your heart wreaks of malice and anger. For whom do you hold such discontent?" The womans dark and tainted voice sounded as Rin squealed in pain that sounded of anger.

"Sesshomaru, For humans... for men!" Rin said squirming in agony. The thorns formed a woman's silhouette, a grin on her dark face. _"Fear not my child, you are never to fear... for now you are one with my wrath. For you pain and suffering I will give you the gift of immortality. For you will cease age at 18... And you will be one with earth always. I give my life energy to you... for I am cursed to this valley. My soul is yours."_

_"For one price."_

"W-what?" Rin trembled.

_"You're first born, if it is male, it will die. All the male you birth will die."_

_"...and lastly, you must kill whom you hate most... this Sesshomaru."_

"I accept you're terms!"

Rin shouted and the earth started to shake. The thorns from the ground ripped up from its roots the giant mile wide lady of thorns were shooting straight into her chest at rapid speed. A purple energy emitting from her chest. The ninja staring at awe, as he saw the weapon of his sister shoot up, floating in the sky.

Rin pulling through, she looked just like herself except for two vine-like etches on each side of her face. The naginata landing in her hands. As she hit the ground on her own two feet.

The ninja, had never seen a sight in his entire life. The woman was perfectly healed and standing there, the valley of thorns eliminated. Her eyes still brown, however a ring of green wrapped around her iris.

"Woman of thorns... or do you hail to another name." Stood the ninja, despite his usual strategy made himself visible.

"I am Rin." He stared at her with perplexity and confusion.

Rin noticed the changes to her body quickly, her ears had lengthened and her skin was somehow paler, tougher.

"This Rin wishes to know who you are."

The Ninja, clad in head to toe with black fabric. His only features noticeable being his eyes. "I'm Tadaaki of the ninja village Ja-Shuen..." He held back his rank, for strategic purposes. He was no fool.

"This Rin, was once human. And was tricked by a deceitful demon lord. I seek to defeat him in battle with this new life."

She stepped forward taking a bow on all fours. "This Rin is Immortal, But I seek a place to stay, and train." She lowered her head. The ninja came up to her and placed a hand on her head.

"How old are you girl?"

"I am but 14 in years"

A strong dark silence as the sun rose gently over the horizon.

"I will take you in, but you must train with me... it is law in our village for when we take in an outsider. The tenant is the trainer."

Rin bowed low with her hands in front of her. Sitting up and staring at the sun, her new sight allowing her to stare straight into its depths.

She smiled a smile her fangs poking out. _"I will find this quite interesting"_

* * *

The sun rose and Sesshomaru at that moment felt Rin's presence leave the earth. Her scent dissipating, gone. His eyes widen in pure surprise as the pure pain of reality hit him. Rin was no more.

Jaken looked at him in pure shock. "Wh-what is it m'lord?"

"It seems that Rin, has perished."

He kept walking, walking as if the sunlight would burn at his touch. Walking towards the dark west, were the stars had still shone.

"Pathetic Human." He muttered, as he inwardly cursed leaving her. Already missing her, it was just so much.

_"Seems life is just not interesting anymore."_

* * *

ufurufuru furu W Please stay tuned for the next chapter =w= b


	2. Growing

_Thank you for R&R'ing. I feel pretty good about this story so far and your comments are very nice. If you have any suggestions or even a few tips thats just fine! Someone private messaged me and told me she was scared on giving me critique. Because of what I wrote on my last chappy._

**icegirljenni** _Right now Rin is upset, her anger made her over-react and as such she now must kill Sesshomaru for her life goal. Its harsh, but we are all only human. Tell me there wasn't a time where you wished someone would just die for hurting you so badly. Sesshomaru was leaving her for GOOD. So I could see someone acting like that if they were truly hurt._

**ayamechin **_thank you for you're grammar check I suppose? XD Well that's something I didn't know and most-likely will be fixing in the later chapters, I was already half-way through this one when I received you're review. Thank you for you're constructive criticism AND you're happy review! I am mature enough to know when someone is just "reviewing" giving "critique" or is "flaming." :D and you are not flaming. lol (but cha did make you're post so damn long! lol) _

_ Thank you again and please keep R&R._

* * *

**Roses have thorns Chapter 2  
**

_"He that plants thorns must never expect to gather roses."_

Growing

It had been only a few months since she last joined the clan of audacious yet exuberant village. The men of the village accepted her completely, whilest the women rumored and chattered about in her presence, not unaccepted but curious at this new demon girl who they took under their wing. Her new master was Taadaki no Ja-Shuen. And little did she know he was the son of the village master. Which either way might have or may not have affected her in any real way. But one thing that was now clear to her was: Rin ate a lot less, and lost her vegetable loving demeanor slowly but surely. Hungering for meat and oddly the blood of lesser demons... which for now she refused on her own sake.

As Rin sniffed the air for food, walking around aimlessly not paying attention at all where she was going. "Ah ah annn! Damnit I just lost all my goddamn food!" Said a pig-tailed girl with a bandanna on her head. Something about this girl was weird, very very weird she thought. "Oh, I'm so sorry ... let me help you with that..." The small red-head frowned and quickly picked up the vegetables. _"Uggghhh"_ Rin thought staring at the pile of plants, she wondered how she ever could have enjoyed those. "I'm sorry about that..." The girl sighed and looked up with a thoughtful face. "Ann... its okay.. I'm kinda clumsy my self, hell, its why I'm not a ninja!" She laughed and stood up. "CRAP! I'm gonna be late! Have a nice day Ms..." "Rin..." "RIN! BYE!"

She scurried off into the village, with a cloud of dirt and nothing said. "Weird." Something about that girl she just couldn't put her finger on it. Rin lost thought of the girl, thinking of her predicament.

Her life was alright, but the inner turmoil in her heart was intense and harsh. She wanted, craved, _needed_ the death of the man who had forsaken her. But part of her, some distant part of her yearned for him body mind and soul. Having these haunted deep thoughts were almost to much to bear.

So she would ignore them for now.

A tear rolled down her face, steaming as it fell, her very being was poisonous and she didn't yet know how to control it; OR her demon urges. She learned in her training she has poison claws just like her old lord and very oddly tough body parts. She now could use leaves and plant life as weapons, morph them corrode them, even give them life. And soon in her training she would learn to master her demon form.

Now the land Ja-Shuen knew the tale of Rin, their ninja colony found great honor in the path of vengeance and finding you're own life goal. No matter how selfish as long as you were for the longevity and protection of the Great Village.

"Rin! lets start the training!" She heard Taadaki call upon her, drying her tears she smiled and nodded ready for her mission. This was her new life and it was all going to be okay. _"That will be, the last time I ever shed tears." _Rin hurried along and met up with the ninja in the near-by training field.

"Seek inner strength that is within, do not fear, do not be known... you will be the trees, the wooden floor you stand on, or the water you step over... you will cease to exist until you are known."

Rin still was young and some metaphor was above her. "Until I am known Master Ja-Shuen?" He nodded a sharp quick nod. "Known... if you are not seen you are not Known... and if you are not known you are not truly_ seen_." Said her master and at that she nodded slowly but surely coming-to at his speech.

"Just do 2000 push-ups today gakusei... tomorrow will be a new day." He poofed in a cloud of smoke at that, as he always did. And she went right back to work.

* * *

It was finally night time, Rin always became quieter and more like her human self at night. Practicing her new known agility and strength, watching her reflections in the river. She dipped her feet into the cool babbling river, the sloshing muttering of the water and sound of the toad belching softly.

Crickets playing their violins. With a loud sigh she lay backwards and stare into the stars.

_I see you're star_

_the distance from my toes to my lips_

_Near, yet far..._

_The distance of my hands to the sky_

_Strength in suffering_

_When I feel alone, I am not_

_you are not known_

_Strength for I was never seen._

Rin twitched and turned around, tossing a leaf like a knife. She smelt something, something was not right. "WOAH!" Said a deep mans voice. He was round yet sturdy; short but well standing.

"Who goes there in my aura?" Rin said forcefully but in a monotonousness way. A loud chuckle came from the man who stood his ground, he could feel the demonic aura emanating from the girl.

"You show great strength for a young lady." The man started to circle her slowly rubbing his small grey stubble and staring into her eyes. He seemed to have blocked her attack with his bronze gauntlets.

"Strength is not what we see, it is what we feel." Rin repeated her masters words and held her ground keeping her eyes and ears on him.

The man smiled with wondrous eyes, then charged at her with weapon drawn. Rin held her hands together and poofed in a cloud of thick grayish green smoke. Vanishing, no where to be found.

The man was now, very, very intrigued.

* * *

"My name is Kako, Kako from the Eastern lands." A fine lady in imperial robes greeted them. Her servants placing gifts on the floors. Sesshomaru looked straight ahead, not blinking or budging.

"State you're business." Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for her gifts and screen of riches. He did not care for riches... for he had plenty his own.

"My dear mother has told me to come here and seek out for the birthing of you're children." She gave a low deep bow. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow only to the smallest of measures. A moment of silence and Sesshomaru gave what you could call a _"scoff" _"How dare you impose you'r self as my mate... such rudeness is unacceptable."

Her face grew to shock, then understanding. "My lord, I would do no such thing. I only wish to concubine myself, To give you a full dog demon pup." She gave another low bow. The room in an awkward silence.

"I accept your seeking, You will bear my children until you give unto me a son. For there after only will you stay here as the caregiver of my pups. I will have nothing else to do with you."

The lady smiled sadly but bowed low. "Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and sat next to the lady. Pushing her hair back over her neck and drawing his claws, retracting his poison. He starts dragging his nails in deep. Marking her as a concubine and quickly licking up the cuts, shivers running down her body. If he were marking her as his mate he would bite her and she would bite him. And if she ever were to bite him first, he would have the right to kill her.

And so it was in the ways of the demons, especially in the most powerful of sorts.

"Jaken, Take her to a permanent quarter. She shall be my concubine.

and with that she was gone, and he was left to bathe in his thoughts.

* * *

Days in the large village were slow and generally ridden with training and meditation. She was sitting in her room lying on the floor and staring at the passer-by's. The summer heat was really starting to get to her, as she slowly fanned herself. "Hey hey!" The red-headed girl! She smiled and looked at Rin with big eyes. "I wanted to say sorry for getting all mean when you bumped into me the other day!"

"Oh... uh its nothing... how'd you find me?" Rin questioned sitting up from her room, which had her wall open to the garden at the moment. "Oh, well it was easy! I just asked where the demon girl Rin lived!" She giggled sitting on the ledge of her room. "Oh? Well in that case... who ARE you?"

"Annn! I'm so sorry I never introduced myself... I'm Aoi!" She smiled with a small bow. Rin finally bursted out laughing holding in her gut. "Aoi*? But you're hair is red and you're eyes are green! Why Aoi?" Aoi smiled and looked up at her. " My father was a foreigner... he named me it cause he thought it sounded pretty... and not because he knew what it meant!"

Suddenly, out of the middle of no-where popped her Trainer, as he subdued her onto the floor effortlessly. "Aha ha!" He laughed pinning her down.! "What the heck Tadaaki!" She growled and with no effort she whipped him off tossing him straight into the floor and disappeared into nothingness.

He turned and threw kunai into the wall, were Rin gave a loud SQUEAK dodging the knives and pursued him in hand to hand combat. Her kimono was near torn but she didn't give him even though her wrappings were visible. "AH HAH!" Finally he had won, although she could get out of his grasp. It was a final move that if he wanted to could have ended her.

"Fine of fine already! You win!" Rin rolled her eyes knowing she wouldn't hear the end of this. As her fifteenth birthday was nearing and she felt her training would be in vain. "Do not fret Rin, you have gotten so much stronger, you're stealth is better... you are just fighting a grand opponent." He smiled a large goofy grin.

"Wh-who are you?" Her trainer saw her there earlier, he just hadn't asked for the child's name or reason. "Oh hi! I'm Aoi!" Aoi smiled and took a low bow. "I'm friends with Ms. Rin!" Rin cocked her head at the term friend but didn't really think about it much. "I see." the girl caught his attention in a way he could not ignore. She was so different, so pretty, wearing a long olive colored kimono and a yellow obi. She was surely not ninja but that intrigued him even more...but a child.

With a curt nod after the longer than usual silence he looked to Rin. "Better get to that training ground before I make you sorry and really beat you to smithereens!" He gave a smirk and disappeared.

"Okay Tadaaki, whatever you say!" She stuck her tongue out at him and ran off. "See ya Aoi-san! I Must be getting back to my training!" And with that Aoi headed off after Rin. Tadaaki hiding in the brushes staring at the small girl.

I must be crazy. I must be nuts, acting like this.

And with a poof of smoke he vanished, along with his thoughts of her.

* * *

Lying there half naked with a woman by side, she was in deep sleep and he just lie there and dream.

He felt empty, this sex... this pure physical thing. He hated it... it wasn't what he wanted. He began to regret, and this Sesshomaru never regretted. His head was pounding, which never happened. And his chest was hurting, tremendously. He just needed to tell himself to sleep it away.

For soon he would have pups and he wouldn't need to do this disgusting act ever again. Never.

He fell to his deep slumber. And his thoughts of his lost beloved...

* * *

ohmaaaai... XD I need to work more on the village development don't I? Please RnR!


End file.
